mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1013 - Diabolik
:For the titular character, see Diabolik (character). The real series finale. As the SOLers and Mads end their 10-year mission, they must suffer through Diabolik, an "international intrigue"-type movie that has a mad posh for killing innocent people. The Movie Synopsis In psychedelic swinging 60s style, the dreaded thief Diabolik (Law) wreaks havoc on a generic European country for his own financial gain and amusement. He shares an extravagant underground lair (and a giant bed of money) with his curvaceous, superficial girlfriend (Mell), who uses her awesome powers of wig-wearing to help Diabolik kill innocent people and steal billions from the government. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062861/plotsummary Trivia *The movie is based on Diabolik, one of the longest running -- and most successful -- Italian comic strips. In the paper version, Diabolik is much more sinister than his cinematic counterpart -- he's a criminal fighting evil with evil, often resorting to murder to "punish" the evildoers he meets. The movie was made assuming some knowledge of the comic strip, thus explaining the negative reaction it gets outside Italy. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062861/trivia *Footage from this film was used in a Beastie Boys music video for their song "Body Movin'". The video is a parody of the movie and roughly follows the films sequence of events, with a more deliberate comeidic twist. *Recognize the femme fatale? She's Marissa Mell. You've seen her before if you've seen Secret Agent Super Dragon. *Ralph Valmont (Adolfo Celi) should look familiar too. If you didn't see him in Thunderball, perhaps you saw him in Operation Double 007. The Episode Host Segments *'Prologue:' Mike & the Bots discover the SOL employee handbook, which seems not entirely progressive. *'Segment One:' Pearl has a new joystick to mess with the SOL, but it breaks, accidentally causing the SOL to begin landing. Mike & the Bots are thrilled (though Crow is nauseous); Pearl is less thrilled. *'Segment Two:' Crow and Mike are packed; while Servo begins disposing of the many extra hims on the ship. *'Segment Three:' In Castle Forrester, everybody is lining up new gigs: Pearl has accepted an offer to be dictator for life of Qatar, Bobo has a great new position at the zoo and Brain Guy has...um...lots of stuff going on. *'Segment Four:' Crow has become fearful of returning to Earth, so Mike sings a little reassuring song, which helps, but also succeeds in scaring Servo. *'Segment Five:' The SOL nearly disintegrates during re-entry, but Mike & the Bots survive the crash. We leave Mike, Crow and Servo (Gypsy has launched ConGypsCo) happily sharing a small apartment, and settling in to watch a bad movie--"The Crawling Eye"--on TV. As they begin to riff on it, it occurs to Crow that the movie seems familar. *'Stinger:' "Is that stud coming?"Satellite News Obscure References *''"Looks like the Two Fat Ladies have their own gang now!"'' :A reference to the British cooking show Two Fat Ladies. *''"If Hitler had won and hired Stu Sutcliffe as his fashion designer."'' :Stu Sutcliffe was a member of the Beatles before their rise to fame. *''"A young Alan Greenspan."'' :Alan Greenspan was the chairman of the Federal Reserve from 1987 to 2006. *''"Mein Fuhrer! I can walk!"'' :A line spoken by the title character in Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. *''"George Jones tours Italy."'' "George Jones drives a truck." :Country singer George Jones was involved in a heavily publicized drunk-driving accident in March 1999. *''"It's a long way to Tipperary"'' :Referencing the final episode of The Mary Tyler Moore Show. Trivia *The series finale. *Crow's comment about The Crawling Eye looking familiar is a reference to the first broadcast episode the show did for The Comedy Channel. Interestingly, neither Michael J. Nelson, Kevin Murphy, nor Bill Corbett had yet taken over their respective on-screen roles when the episode originally aired. References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 10